Since the early 1980s, adjustable gastric bands have provided an effective alternative to gastric bypass and other irreversible surgical weight loss treatments for the morbidly obese. The gastric band is wrapped around an upper portion of the patient's stomach, forming a stoma that is less than the normal interior diameter of the stomach that restricts food passing from an upper portion to a lower digestive portion of the stomach. When the stoma is of the appropriate size, food held in the upper portion of the stomach provides a feeling of fullness that discourages overeating.
In addition to a latched position to set the diameter of the gastric band, adjustability of gastric bands is generally achieved with an inwardly directed inflatable balloon, similar to a blood pressure cuff, into which fluid, such as saline, is injected through a fluid injection port to achieve a desired diameter. The balloon is typically deflated or only partially inflated when first placed in the body to allow for body adjustments and healing around the new band site. Since adjustable gastric bands may remain in the patient for long periods of time, the fluid injection port is typically installed subcutaneously to avoid infection, for instance in front of the sternum. Following the initial implantation, the surgeon may adjust the band by loosing or tightening depending on the patients' needs. Adjusting the amount of fluid in the adjustable gastric band is achieved by inserting a Huber tip needle through the skin into a silicone septum of the injection port. Once the needle is removed, the septum seals against the hole by virtue of compressive load generated by the septum. A flexible conduit communicates between the injection port and the adjustable gastric band.
An attachment mechanism for the adjustable gastric band has to provide an initial sizing of the stoma of the stomach. One generally known attachment is to suture ends of the adjustable gastric band. Another generally known attachment includes one end of the gastric band terminating in a flexible conduit that has a flared portion that is drawn through an opening in a second end of the gastric band and then sutured to the encircling band portion—securing the band to the stomach. After the sutures are in place, the injection port is anchored at a convenient location.
While these known approaches are effective in securing the gastric band, further improvements are desired that simplify the clinical implantation procedure, that provide long-term reliability, and that facilitate readjustment or removal.
While sutures have been relied on as the most positive connection in the past, it is desirable to have a secure attachment that does not require sutures, yet does not require a large force to create the secure attachment. Otherwise, it may be difficult to adequately grip and perform the attachment with laparoscopic instruments. Consequently, a significant need exists for an adjustable gastric band having an improvement attachment mechanism.